Juego de dos
by CathHartfiel
Summary: Levi estaba cansado de su aburrida vida hasta que un día en un bar conoce a Eren, un camarero atractivo que podría ser la víctima de sus perversos y sucios juegos sexuales... (UA) YAOI LevixEren Capitulo Final. ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola!

Hace mil quinientos años que no aparezco por aquí, he estado ausente un tiempo pero... ¡he vuelto!

Por los que no me conocen suelo escribir FF sobre Naruto, pero ahora quiero ampliar mis horizontes y me enfrento a un reto muy grande. ¡Me meto con Shingeki! Espero que les guste éste capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo... se aprecian sus comentarios para saber su opinión.

 **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, tan sólo la historia que aquí cuento.**

 **Aclaraciones: Es un universo alternativo y es muy yaoi, tendrá contenido explícito y palabras vulgares. Muy vulgares (o al menos eso pretendo xD).**

 **Sin más... ¡les dejo con la lectura!**

Juego de Dos

 **Lo que pasará...**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, no se oía nada más que su respiración y sentía como cada vez aquel pequeño slip le apretaba más en la entrepierna. No quería gemir, tampoco moverse y dejarse expuesto a las torturas que le podría proporcionar su amo, bien conocía su frío deseo de torturarlo, cualquier excusa era buena para azotarlo, amordazarlo y hacerle correrse de placer hasta que no hubiera líquido en su cuerpo. Bien lo sabía porque siempre terminaba así, expuesto ante él, abierto y dispuesto a que no sólo poseyera su ano... sino todo su ser.

 **Capitulo 1:**

Estaba cansado de la hipocresía humana, a decir verdad estaba harto de todo ser humano. Incluso de su propia familia, algo que prácticamente era imposible, porque los amaba de todo corazón, pero tenía una edad que ciertos comportamientos le causaba una indigestión que ni el mejor coñac podría hacerle pasar. Y precisamente en ese momento tenía una; había ido a una de las tantas cenas familiares del año que tenía y como era de esperar sus padres habían intentado meterle por banda alguna mujer u hombre que pudiera hacerle centrar la cabeza y dejar su trabajo. Uno que ninguno de ellos estaba orgulloso de ello, y uno que a él le hacía sentir plenamente lleno. Era el fantástico gerente de un hotel lujoso en el centro de Berlin. Quizás no era el mejor de la zona, pero sin ninguna duda contaba con las vistas más preciosas de toda la ciudad y eso nadie podría negarlo, además de eso podía gritar, gruñir y regañar a cualquier persona que se le antojara. Y lo mejor de todo es que nadie se atrevía a contestarle, y obviamente por eso tenía el apodo de Levi "el ogro" y honestamente le encantaba.

\- Esos viejos no lo entienden. - gruñó molesto mientras le pedía al camarero otro vaso de whisky con hielo.

\- Me temo que tendré que pedirle amablemente que se marche a casa.- comentó algo apenado el barman.

Levi levantó la vista de su vaso con el hielo casi derretido para mirar a los ojos de ese joven con cabello marrón oscuro y unos ojos grandes de color verde-azulado que parecían atravesarle el cuerpo. Por primera vez en sus treinta y cuatro años de vida se sintió divertidamente atraído por una persona. Sonrió con cierta picardía, apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano y envió una mirada desafiadora al joven.

\- Se ha bebido una botella entera de Whisky...- intentó explicar el joven algo nervioso por la forma que le miraba él.- y... podría jurar que es incapaz de moverse.- agregó sin mucho convencimiento arrepintiéndose de haberlo dicho.

Al momento que el joven calló, Levi se levantó de la silla con una facilidad abrumadora, se colocó la americana, saco un billete de veinte euros de su bolsillo lo dejó en la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes girarse y guiñarle el ojo al apuesto camarero. Sin más salió del bar dispuesto a hacer realidad una fantasía que hacía dos segundos atrás apareció en su mente.

El reloj de su muñeca marcaban las seis de la mañana, sentía que el sueño podía con él y que el cansancio de la semana le estaba cerrando los ojos, pero luchó contra ello para poder admirar como el joven camarero salía del bar, abrigado hasta el cuello con la nariz roja y los ojos brillantes de cansancio. Él sonrió y antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar lo acorraló en un pasillo y susurró...

\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo bien que me muevo?- le susurró al oído y acto seguido le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

Se alejó para dejar respirar al joven que le miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta, la cara roja y con el cuerpo tenso hasta más no poder. Durante un segundo Levi pensó que no le seguiría, pero cuando escuchó su jadeo y el crujir de sus pies bajo la arena comprendió que esa noche no jugaría solo...

¿Continuará?


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! Lamento tanto en tardar en actualizar el capítulo, pero es que la vida es muy cruel. ¡Gracias por esperar y estar aquí! ¡Gracias por comentar y dar a me gusta!

Aviso que éste capítulo contiene momentos sexuales, bastante divertidos y quizás alguien se pueda sentir ofendido, o mal... no sé. De todas formas espero que disfruten de éste capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

¡Bye!

Capítulo dos:

Decir que tenía una habitación "de placer" o de "juegos" le parecía algo tonto, ya era bastante viejo y no se sentía en absoluto orgulloso que aquellas novelas eróticas hubieran enturbado su precioso mundo del morbo, sadismo y quizás según que otro elemento que jamás admitiría. Al menos hasta encontrar alguna persona dispuesta a ello, así que hasta que eso no ocurriera prefería pasearse de culo en culo, de coño en coño hasta encontrar el agujero perfecto para quedarse calentito. No era especialmente exigente, cualquiera que le diera lo que buscaba le servía, después de todo al día siguiente no se acordarían de nada. Sonrió con galantería mientras vertía en una copa de brandy un pequeño líquido blanco, que no solo le abriría el culo más al joven muchacho, sino también haría que mañana no se acordara de nada. Era consciente que eso era algo ilegal, incluso podría ir a la cárcel por ello, pero como la gente no se acordaba... ¿Quién podría acusarlo? Rió para sus adentros para ir con pasos de depredador hasta el joven, que contemplaba la habitación con cierto desazón. Él arrugó la nariz y quiso saber que era lo que le causaba tal emoción. Era cierto que no tenía látigos, ni fustas y mucho menos mantas de seda roja para decorar, era un cuarto normal y corriente, aunque la cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que tres adultos se acostaran en vertical y no se tocaran entre ellos, era enorme y sumamente cómoda a la hora de montar sus pequeñas orgías privadas. No le importaba que la gente le considerara un adicto sexual o un loco, realmente lo era... ¿y quién no? La mayoría negaba ese sentimiento, pero él simplemente lo controlaba y lo sacaba cuando era preciso, exactamente como ese...

\- La ca...- el joven no pudo hablar porque Levi ya le había callado con un beso apasionado mientras metía la lengua por su boca y saboreaba si había tomado algo de alcohol. El muchacho ni corto ni perezoso le correspondió el beso dejando a su compañero de morros algo atontado, por lo que aprovechó para separarse de él.- Me llamo Eren.- dijo él sonriendo.

\- No necesito saber tu nombre.- dijo cortante.- Total, mañana no te acordarás.- pensó para si.

\- No sé yo.- susurró éste mientras le quitaba la copa y se bebía el contenido de un trago.

El juego comenzó quizás demasiado rápido para el gusto de Levi, no hizo falta que dijera nada porque Eren se desnudó y mostró su cuerpo enterito. No era especialmente fuerte, tampoco flacucho pero su piel algo apagada y su pelo marrón por su erecto pene hacía que quisiera poseerlo todo, incluso pensó que podía dejarle que entrara en él. Sólo lo pensó, porque la idea de verse como el muerde almohadas tan pronto le aterraba, así que borró ese pensamiento de su cabeza para empotrar a Eren de la pared, besarlo y tocarlo hasta sentir como sus jadeos hacían eco en la habitación vacía. Exacto, no había nada más que una enorme cama, ese era su secreto... al no haber muebles alguno todo se oía mejor: los lamentos, los jadeos, el roce del pene con el agujero, incluso el chasquido de los besos y el roce de las pelvis mientras se cabalgaban. Estaba seguro que nadie antes había parado en eso, por eso se sentía orgullosamente lascivo, pero obviamente seguiría siendo sólo para el.

Ya duro como una piedra, manchando sus boxers de su esperma se quito los pantalones, colocó a Eren de espalda y antes de penetrarle se lamió los dedos para introducirlos lentamente en su ano. Para su sorpresa el índice entró muy rápido y para su decepción el corazón se deslizó con sutileza haciendo que sintiera como las paredes del culo le apretaban y succionaba. Se mordió el labio y maldijo mientras sacaba los dedos de golpe y introducía la cabeza de su pene entre sus nalgas, no tardo en penetrarlo y escuchar el gemido de placer de Eren.

Estaba tirado en la cama, desnudo, sudando y fumando un cigarro muy molesto. No hacía más de una hora que su amante se había quedado frito a su lado, éste tenía una cara de satisfacción suprema, todo su cuerpo relajado y sus pene descansando flácido entre sus piernas. Quiso despertarle y volver a follarle, estaba frustrado porque tan pronto como le penetró se corrió de una forma ordinaria y poco elegante. Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de que aquella víctima se fuera con un mal sabor de boca...

\- ¡Mierda!

Maldijo enojado consigo mismo, aún con el pene como una estaca y entró al baño intentando no dar un portazo. Encendió el agua y decidió aliviarse con su mano, pero antes de que pudiera entrar en la bañera, su invitado sexual le miraba divertido, éste se acercó a él se agachó y abrió su boca para introducir el miembro latente y chuparlo cual chupa-chup. Ésta vez Levi no se corrió, disfrutó como un enano mientras cogía de la cabeza a Eren y hacía que su pene se introdujera más en su boca. Terminó corriéndose dentro de los labios de él, pero éste no escupió ni nada, se lo trago. Levi gruñó, lo levantó, lo empotró contra la pared y abrió sus piernas para penetrarle y follarlo otra vez...

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ninguno de los dos podían moverse, estaban satisfechos y exhaustos, ese joven había logrado controlar su fiera interior, había cubierto las necesidades que sentía y lo mejor de todo era que, mañana ya no se acordaría, así que tranquilo cerró los ojos y se quedó frito.

En la oficina como era natural nadie le dijo nada, cuando llegó a su despacho tenía todo lo que necesitaba ese día y sin ser social ni amable comenzó a trabajar. Gritó, mandó y maldijo hasta quedarse afónico, satisfecho por una jornada normal caminó hasta el bar que solía frecuentar. Antes de cruzar la puerta deseó que Eren estuviera, no le importaría volver a jugar con él. Al abrir la puerta se lo encontró de cara, tenía las mejillas ardiendo, su traje un poco más holgado que el día anterior y los ojos brillantes, pero supo que no era de cansancio si no de deseo. Lo comprobó al notar el pantalón que se le ajustaba en el pene. Sonrió divertido y fingiendo indiferencia se sentó en la barra mientras observaba como éste atendía a todos los clientes. Sintió cierta rabia al notar como un rubio le ponía los ojos encima y como una mujer para nada femenina le observaba con cierto recelo. En su vida se había sentido posesivo con algún compañero sexual, pero ese muchacho... le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- ¿Qué desea tomar?- al fin le preguntó a él con su sonrisa pícara.

\- Lo que quieras, sorpréndeme.- rió coqueto.

\- Te he servido todo lo del bar, llevas tiempo viniendo aquí... - dejó caer Eren.

\- Así que me acosas...- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Bueno, así logré que me follaras anoche ¿no?

Y sin agregar nada más le guiñó el ojo y se alejó para atender a otros clientes, dejando a Levi no sólo sorprendido sino más caliente que una olla a presión.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar y encima que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero espero que éste poquito te dejen con ganas de más.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Un abrazo

Juego de Dos

Capítulo tres:

Nunca repetía pareja. Nunca esperaba más de una noche de sexo y placer. Y sobre todo, jamás soñaba con que entre ellos hubiera nada más que un polvo esporádico... o al menos eso era lo que se había dicho durante treinta años de vida.

Estaba mirando como Eren dormía relajado, con la sábana cubriéndole su miembro ahora flácido cayéndole de lado, la barriga descubierta y subiendo y bajando de forma pausada. Era la misma imagen de la relajación, de la calma y sobre todo de la mente clara, algo totalmente opuesto a él. Le miraba apoyado de la mano, con el ceño fruncido y esperando a que sus ronquidos se detuvieran para hablar un poco, para aclarar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, pero una especie de vergüenza adolescente le impedía abrir la boca. Se maldijo y levantó de la cama, busco sus boxers entre la oscuridad se vistió y marchó con tanto silencio que parecía que nadie hubiera salido de aquel apartamento.

Llovía lo suficiente para que hubieran accidentes de tráfico, lo necesario para que los colegios e institutos cerraran y para que las oficinas y centros de trabajo dieran permiso para marcharse a sus hogares antes de tiempo. Y ahí estaba él, sentado en una cafetería intentando ver más allá de la cortina de lluvia. En vez de haberse marchado a su casa como cualquier persona coherente había decidido espiar a su nueva pareja sexual... Veía de aquella manera la silueta de Eren salir de la cafetería para sacar la basura o despedir algún cliente, para luego volver a entrar bajo el techo. Así hasta que salio y se marchó. Al estar aún sólo se preguntó que clase de embrujo tenía ese muchacho, le volvía loco su presencia y necesitaba de saber de él como el aire. Odiaba esa sensación, odiaba tener que depender emocionalmente de alguien y así se encontraba en ese instante, deseando que él le enviara un mensaje para poder verse y follar como adolescentes hormonados pero su orgullo le prohibía aceptarlo y por eso apagó el teléfono. Craso error.

El timbre de su casa sonó a las tres de la mañana. Malhumorado se levantó de la cama, encendió las luces y caminó en boxers hasta llegar a la puerta, al abrirla vio a un Eren empapado, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa nada agradable en sus labios.

\- ¿Qué...?- no logró a decir nada cuando Eren le empotró contra la pared y le silencio con un beso.

\- Como te atreves a no contestarme al teléfono...- siseo en su oído, mientras pasaba sus manos grandes y mojadas por el pecho desnudo de Levi.

Aunque tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, su mente se nubló y solo quería que siguiera tocándole, que siguiera susurrándole al oído mientras sus labios dejaban un rastro de besos por su cuello. En una de esas, su mano llegó a su pene erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo con violencia, con agilidad y cuando estaba apunto de correrse, Eren sonrió, le besó y se marchó dejando a un Levi caliente, jadeando y con un tremendo dolor en los huevos.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí traigo el final... ¡Gracias por la paciencia, los comentarios y todo!

:D

Capítulo cuatro:

Esa dinámica sexual que comenzaron duró más tiempo del que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido. Levi le tentaba, Eren le calentaba y ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a hacer nada. Él porque se consideraba un hombre que no necesitaba de otra persona para ser feliz, pero en lo que llevaba de meses comenzaba a comprender que se había vuelto un gran dependiente de Eren y eso no le gustaba y jamás lo iba a admitir, o al menos eso había estado creyendo durante mucho tiempo...

Llovía como tantos días, había estado observando como Eren hacía su trabajo y cada vez que algún hombre le hacía alguna mirada sentía que el estómago se le encogía. Odiaba sentir eso, odiaba notarse tan dependiente y lo peor de todo es que sabía que lo único que debía hacer era tan fácil como decir una palabra pero el simple hecho de pensarlo le avergonzaba más que cualquier otra vez más cuando Eren acabó su turno él espero a que se marchara para volver a su casa, una vez más sin decirle aquello que ya tenía claro desde hacía mucho más de una hora de retraso, el frío se había pegado a su cuerpo y parecía no querer salir de el. Intentaba entrar en calor pegandose a la pared o abrazándose el torso pero nada de lo que hacía le aliviaba el malestar que comenzaba a sentir. Arrugó la nariz al comenzar a entender que quizás Eren ya se había marchado y que había ignorado aquel mensaje que le había costado más de dos meses escribir.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- gruñó para él, mientras sacaba las manos del bolsillo y se disponía a volver a su casa y jurar que jamás volvería a pensar en él.

\- Lamento hacerte esperar...

La voz de Eren sonó tras de su espalda y sintió como si un millón de mariposas aletearan en su estómago. Intentó esconder el sonrojo y la alegría en su mirada, pero una sonrisa pícara de su semi algo le alertó que lo había visto de lleno. Él arrugó el ceño y se giró fingiendo que no había hecho nada y comenzó a andar, escuchando los pasos de Eren atrás suyo.

En silencio caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Levi. Él, como buen anfitrión fue a preparar algo de beber mientras Eren marchaba al baño y se duchaba. Mientras preparaba el café intentó no oír la ducha y no imaginarse el cuerpo de su querido mojado bajo el agua, intento no figurarse como se lavaba su vaina y restregaba con jabón sus carnosas nalgas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta su pene estaba más duro que una piedra, incómodo caminó por la cocina hasta oír como Eren llegaba y le miraba divertido.

\- Estoy listo.- dijo éste divertido.

\- Ya veo...- murmuró éste malhumorado.

\- ¿Y tú?¿Estás listo?

Dicho ésto estiro la mano a Levi, no tan sólo ofreciéndole un apoyo y consuelo, sino comenzar lo que sería la única y más sincera relación que jamás había tenido.

Él le miró, bajó la cabeza y estiró la mano para sujetársela y no solo entregarse el alma sino también en cuerpo, porque quizás él había sido una máquina sexual de cuidado pero Eren era mucho peor que él y precisamente por eso estaban así, duros y listos para el otro. Siempre.


End file.
